Temple of Time (Twilight Princess)
"This place has an oddly organized and quiet feel to it... but there is something ominous about it" ''-Midna'' The Temple of Time is a dungeon from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Story In Twilight Princess, Link is forced to seek out the legendary Blade of Evil's Bane, the Master Sword, in order to break a curse placed upon him by Zant, the Usurper King of Twilight. After working his way through the Faron Woods and battling a forest spirit known as a Skull Kid, Link finds himself in the ruin of a grand, ancient temple which turns out to be the ruins of the Temple of Time, the home of the Master Sword used by the legendary Hero of Time a century earlier, during the Imprisoning War. After solving the puzzle presented by the statues meant to guard the Master Sword, Link finds the Blade of Evil's Bane in a solemn grove that was once the grand Chamber of the Master Sword, right where the Hero of Time left it at the end of the Imprisoning War. After the sword breaks the curse on Link, the Hero pulls it from the Pedestal of Time so that it may once again combat evil at his side. Later in the game, Link is in search of an "ancient grove", one of the locations said to hold one of the lost shards of the broken Mirror of Twilight. He deduces that this grove is none other than the Sacred Grove. Returning to that hallowed place, Link inserts the sword into the Pedestal of Time for a brief moment, causing a statue guarding the main door of the former temple to vanish. Upon opening this door, the Door of Time, Link finds himself teleported back through time's flow, into the mighty Temple of Time as it had stood in the days of his forebearer, the Hero of Time. Going forth to the Chamber of the Master Sword, he stabs the Pedestal of Time once more to reveal a hidden staircase leading up to the window right behind the Pedestal of Time, the same window which Navi disappeared into at the end of Ocarina of Time. This turns out to be an illusion hiding another doorway. Proceeding through this doorway, the Hero of Twilight enters a whole new area of the temple. Inside the temple, he finds a magical rod called the Dominion Rod which had been left behind by the Oocca race - this rod allows him to make certain statues come to life and then control them. Eventually, he comes upon the chamber of a gigantic arachnid called Armogohma and uses the Dominion Rod to destroy the creature. With Armogohma's defeat, Link reclaims the shard of the Mirror of Twilight that had been sent into the temple by Zant. Theories Some suspect the new portion of the temple is actually the Light Temple spoken of in Ocarina of Time that sits at the heart of the Sacred Realm. This is supported by the doorway seeming to be a portal to a place that doesn't appear to be in the realm of Hyrule (and where the portal to the Temple of Light should be, in the Chamber of the Master Sword), the presence of images of the Light Medallion, as well as the height of the dungeon, which could be explained if it is in the pyramidal Temple of Light (which is also said to be the Pyramid of Power seen in The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past). If this were indeed true, it would be quite significant as far as the timeline is concerned. It means that there is still, even after the Sacred Realm (the Dark World at the time of Twilight Princess) was sealed in both Ocarina of Time and A Link to the Past, the original gateway portal into the Realm, situated within the Temple of Time, still fully intact, preserved along with the Temple in temporal stasis. Not only would this imply that whoever was responsible for moving the Door of Time to the outside of the building (presumably the Sages) intentionally left the gateway to the Sacred Realm open to the wielder of the Master Sword, but it could mean that the Realm may play a role in future games. It is also possible that it could be the Tower of the Gods from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. Examples of evidence are the similarities between the uses of the Command Melody and the Dominion Rod, the first Darknut of The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker is also fought in the Tower of the Gods, and both dungeons are above Hyrule. Dungeon This dungeon is the one of the largest, and, arguably, one of the most difficult dungeons in the game, along with the City in the Sky. It consists of eight floors, sort of built like a tower. The main objective of this dungeon is to locate a statue that can open a large door leading to the boss. The dungeon is infested with spiders and includes electrical fences. Many of the puzzles involve weight, whether it be pushing down switches with small statues or getting across a giant pair of scales. It should be noted that once Link finds the statue, navigation through the dungeon is slightly easier, as the statue appears to be wielding a large hammer that can be used to smash gates and other things (like the pesky rolling spikes). Items *Dominion Rod *Heart Container *Mirror of Twilight shard Enemies *Armos *Baby Gohma *Beamos *Dynalfos *Imp Poe *Keese *Lizalfos *Young Gohma Mini-Boss *Darknut Boss *Armogohma Other Appearances The Temple of Time appears as a level in Link's Crossbow Training, where he must clear it of twenty-five Lizalfos. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess dungeons